User talk:Alexisriala
Hi, welcome, and this is PvX, not guildwiki. :P Lord Belar 23:14, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Hey, welcome to the wiki. I'm baed at code, so go study the codes on other peoples user pages to pimp yours. And help won't be uberactive atm, theres a big conflict happening about the voting system tonight. Damn you for beating me, Belar. But we'll win this Voting arguement yet. - Rawrawr 23:15, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::Hopefully we will, but I'm not so sure without an admin on our side. Lord Belar 23:17, 29 October 2007 (CET) You guys are really quick O.O 23:19, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Nah. Lord Belar 23:27, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::Wait till you get triple edit conflicts. - Rawrawr 23:27, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::Triple edit conflicts?Alexisriala 23:29, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::Well, rawrawr just got 12 in a row. :/ Lord Belar 23:33, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::Twelve in a row?! (Wow BTW I'm getting this faster than I thought.. just looking at your changes!) Alexisriala 23:35, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::::You'll get better, just practice a lot. :P Lord Belar 23:40, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::::LolAlexisriala 23:41, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::::: :) Lord Belar 23:44, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::::::DANG that's a lot of recent history....Alexisriala 23:46, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Can't seem to break 1000 contribs, I comment on too many builds that get deleted later. :) Lord Belar 23:48, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::: .--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:51, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Yeah. :( Lord Belar 23:52, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::: Wow I have lots of work ahead of me... you people are crazy O.O Alexisriala 23:55, 29 October 2007 (CET) (forgot to sign it...) ::::::::::::::Nah, we just have no life. :P Lord Belar 23:59, 29 October 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::Lmao. Alexisriala 00:01, 30 October 2007 (CET) (Resetting indent) I think I have about 3500+ edits to this Wiki... not to mention around 5000 to GuildWiki back when the build section still existed, and yet I'm getting married this December. Paradoxical, huh? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:04, 30 October 2007 (CET) :Yeah, and I've only been at it for a month or so. Lord Belar 00:05, 30 October 2007 (CET) ::>Been here since end of july.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 00:06, 30 October 2007 (CET) :::Almost the same, here. Begining of august. Lord Belar 00:08, 30 October 2007 (CET) ::::O.O Hey can any of you tell me how to make a build? I've been running a good warrior one (which are few and far between) for a while and wanted to put it on here, reason I made this account actually. (I'll probably AFK soon so details would be very nice..) thanks Alexisriala 00:10, 30 October 2007 (CET) :::::Check out the links on the Main Page regarding build submission. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:18, 30 October 2007 (CET) ::::::Short version: In the address bar, change the User:______(whatever) to Build:(initial of the first class)/(initial of the second class)_(name you want for the build with underscores (_) instead of spaces). If you find an existing page, try another name. When you find one that doesn't exist, copy and paste this template in and fill it in appropriately. Imitate the phrasing and layout of existing Great builds as much as possible, we've picked over those the most so they're about as close to ideal as possible. --71.229.204.25 00:24, 30 October 2007 (CET)